Doll
by Warfang
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian had snapped after eating Ciel?


I do not own.

The autumn day is chilly as Sebastian lugs the steamer trunk across the forest ground. He wanted the storm to arrive ahead of him, so as to gain entry to the castle, because the other demon could very well deny him entry. Also, as a butler of the Phantomhive family, he could not be so rude as to force entry, now could he?

Sebastian smirked. As if he wouldn't.

Of course, Sebastian had taken the greatest care in selecting the steamer trunk. After all, the luggage itself was the defense and home of his bocchan.

Sebastian sighed wistfully.

A doll without its identity was nothing more than flesh and blood. He would obtain the Phantomhive ring and call Ciel back from his slumber. He would serve his master forever, until the strings that connected them rotted away.

Of course, the strings had already been tied and cut when the contract had fulfilled itself, but now that Sebastian had eaten Ciel, he decided that a doll in his masters' likeness would be fun.

That way he could spend time amongst the humans with his memory deprived master until 'Ciel' realized the new game.

Sebastian frowned as the grass gave way to gravel, and the rain fell ever harder.

He realized that as a demon, he could not replicate grief, so it was for the best that bocchan not remember that Madam Red…was dead.

After all, who wanted the new game to be over so quickly? Ciel was dead and never coming back, and the digesting soul was all that was left of dear Ciel.

Sebastian jerked upright.

Cursing, he clawed at the steamer trunk until the clasps gave way, and he was holding onto the still form of his bocchan.

Ciel was not dead. That deranged, demented, demonic-and here Sebastian nearly laughs, for he is all of this- dream had him believing that should Ciel die, he could not bear to part with him.

Sebastian smiled into the hair that framed Ciel's forehead.

No. That dream was a long way out of reality. Should he truly devour Ciel, he would spit the soul back into Ciel's body. He would not settle for some imitation he had built himself. The shade would never measure up to his bocchan, and in his delirium, he would be unable to harm a likeness of Ciel. He would drive himself mad.

Rather than that, Sebastian handled Ciel with care back into the steamer trunk. He smiled lovingly to the remnants of Ciel's body and soul. He had eaten all of Ciel- all but a few slender threads that tied Ciel to other 'concerns' in his life.

And from the ashes of their death, the phoenix shall rise again. Although in the translation and time, the phoenix, royal authority of the birds (what was it with the English nobles and magical creatures of fantasy?) was lost to some two-headed eagle description, the new 'king' of birds, as the humans proclaimed him. Sebastian nearly snorted. Humans and their idiosyncrasies.

Sebastian favored that Ciel had survived through his own integrity and stubbornness rather than his mere bloodline. His bocchan was special and unique in that regard. After all, all he said was that Ciel had lost his memory, and no one surviving could blame Ciel for the Queen's death (the stand-in was amazing, and the maid had been silenced), so all of Ciel's consorts had willingly agreed to bend themselves every which way until Ciel came back.

If only bocchan knew how much he was loved.

Sebastian closed the steamer trunk, and rose. He had fallen asleep while walking?

And apparently had fallen flat on his face. Sebastian made an irritated noise at himself, picked up his hat, and rose from his knees with the thunder slightly louder than his growls, to continue walking.

Even dead Ciel could push Sebastian to his limits.

Shaking his head at himself (he really needed his bocchan back); Sebastian raised a hand to knock.

_Wait just a little longer bocchan….you will arise soon._

The End.

So what do you think? The original idea had been a third explanation to Ciel's current state, but it drew too heavily on the last season to really please me (dolls? really?) and anyway, Sebastian just did not strike me as desperate enough to create a doll when he had the real thing.

Also, I credit the idea of eating a soul and the eaten being able to recover to Jim Butcher and the relationship between Thomas and Justine.


End file.
